Les happy ends de la vraie vie
by EveJHoang
Summary: This is the way you left me,I'm not pretending no hope,no love,no glory,no happy-ending...this is the way that we love,like it's forever,then live the rest of our life,but not together...c'est l'histoire de quatre Princesses,et d'un grand Seigneur...OS AU


**Titre:** "No happy-ending..."

**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing:** SasuxNaru, et d'autres...

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais leur histoire m'appartient... la chanson est à Mika.

**Note:** Faut croire que j'en avais pas fini avec mes "Abominables OS des neiges"... j'vous préviens, c'est pas glorieux... -'

.

.

**°°°O°O°O°O°°°**

.

_**"No happy-ending..."**_

.

.

Vingt-six Décembre, dix-sept heures.

Dimanche.

Tapi sous ma couette, je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tant pis pour les fêtes en famille, demain, je retourne chez moi.

Avec mes Princesses.

Ça fait trop mal de vivre dans le monde réel…

_This is the way You left me, I'm not pretending no hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending..._

Mes Princesses, elles sont quatre.

Vous devriez les rencontrer, elles changeraient vos vies, votre vision du monde.

Mes Princesses sont les plus belles, les plus souriantes, les plus charmantes.

Mes Princesses sont les plus capricieuses, les plus infernales.

Mes Princesses ont vu l'Enfer, l'Abandon, la Souffrance.

Mes Princesses sont paumées, mais je sais que vous les aimeriez.

Mes Princesses sont foutues, je crois.

Parce qu'elles sont comme moi.

_This is the way that we love, like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life, but not together…_

Lundi matin, le train.

Enfin, de retour chez moi.

Il n'est que huit heures, elles doivent être par monts et par vaux, en train de picoler, de jouer, ou au lit, avec un petit con qu'elles auront pécho ici ou là.

Elles ne viendront pas me chercher à la gare, je les connais, elles auront trop la flemme.

Et puis, je les comprends. Mieux vaut s'occuper de sa clope, de son rail ou de son verre…

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life…_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice…_

Ah, mes Princesses…

S'il pouvait leur arriver quelque-chose de bien, ça pourrait les sauver… mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

Je ne suis que l'observateur de leurs malheurs, et je leur raconte les miens.

Elles écoutent, mes Princesses, et elles pleurent avec moi.

Entre nous, on est des gens presque bien, mais faut pas le divulguer.

Parce que c'est juste nous cinq, et personne d'autre, vous voyez.

Avec les autres, on est une bande de sacrées connasses.

Quatre femmes, une pédale. Essayez seulement de faire la conjugaison au masculin, vous n'aurez plus rien entre les jambes pour mériter le nom d'homme.

Je suis peut-être pas le plus violent des cinq, c'est à voir.

En tout cas, je suis pas le plus paumé.

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell…_

Ah, tiens, Konan qui m'attend à la gare.

C'est la plus âgée de mes Princesses, elle a mon âge.

Mais ne dites jamais qu'elle est vieille, vous vous feriez émasculer.

C'est la première que j'ai connue, mon reflet, mon binôme. Presque une Muse pour mon Art, si la place n'était pas déjà prise.

Elle aime les hommes.

Et tous les hommes qu'elle aime, ils ressemblent au seul qu'elle ait aimé…

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory, happy endings gone forever more…_

Il y a bien longtemps, plus de dix ans, même, Konan avait deux amies, avec lesquelles elle entra au collège. Konan était une charmante gamine, qui souriait et aimait à faire rire.

Il y a onze ans, Konan était un petit ange.

En cette première année, elle rencontra un garçon. Oh, ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, loin de là.

Ce garçon n'était guère qu'une petite frappe, moins chanceux que les autres, mais à cet âge, on ne plaint pas ceux qui font les cons avec nous, on les déteste et c'est tout.

Il sortait avec l'une des amies de Konan, qu'il quitta sans remords près de deux ans plus tard. Et là, c'est le drame.

Konan, si petite Konan, si angélique, se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée sous son charme.

Ils étaient bien, ensemble… au début.

Ils n'avaient que douze ans, et à cet âge là, on est un peu con. Ce n'est pas si grave, qu'une gamine se voie déjà la bague au doigt. Pas si grave, qu'un gamin ait déjà trouvé les noms de ces futurs gosses.

C'est presque mignon.

Sauf que des gamins, parfois, ça grandit trop vite.

Parfois, on n'a pas l'enfance dorée qu'on aurait méritée. Et les collégiens, ça se laisse facilement aller à tenter de se suicider, à se faire du mal, à fuguer… à se camer.

C'était le cas du garçon.

Sale petit con.

_I feel as if I'm wastin'_

_And I'm wastin' everyday…_

L'ange Konan tomba de haut. Très haut.

Ils se quittèrent, et jamais ne se revirent.

Parce qu'il lui avait préféré sa came, parce qu'il ne savait qu'aimer mal… oh, il n'était pas méchant.

Il l'aimait, oui.

Mais pas de la bonne façon.

Ils se sont perdus de vue, malgré les lettres débordantes d'amour maladif, névrosé, ils ne se sont jamais revus…

Ils se sont quittés.

« Je reviendrais. Quand je me serais sorti de tout ça, je reviendrais te chercher ! », lui avait-il dit.

Peut-être lui faudra t-il encore quelques années… mais maintenant, c'est Konan qui ne peut plus s'en sortir.

Konan était un petit ange, oui.

Mais maintenant, c'est ma Princesse.

Alors elle est forcément foutue…

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending no hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending…_

Oh, Konan a bien essayé de s'en sortir, tout le monde le sait.

On a tous plus ou moins essayé… mais pour les Princesses, faut croire que ça a foiré.

Et pour moi aussi.

Toujours vêtue de noir, comme s'il était mort, comme si elle était en deuil, Konan ne souriait plus, ne riait plus autant. Le regard dans le vague, elle faisait peur, elle se perdait.

Non, Konan n'a pas sombré tout de suite. Elle a tenu de longues années.

C'est la plus courageuse d'entre nous.

Pourtant, depuis plus de dix ans, elle sursaute toujours au moindre parfum de cannelle, se retourne à l'entente de son nom, cherche du regard lorsqu'une voix lui ressemble, et finalement, finit par fondre en larmes.

Ma Princesse de douceur et de gentillesse, si perdue dans un monde dans lequel il pourrait se trouver n'importe où…

Elle a tenté d'aimer, encore et encore, elle s'est acharnée… mais toujours, les autres ont soit son regard, ou sa peau, ses cheveux… son parfum.

Et jamais ils ne lui arrivent à la cheville.

Le petit ange s'est mit à aimer la douleur, pour chercher ce qui la fera plus souffrir que lui. Le petit ange s'est transformé en Princesse, et bien mal lui en a prit.

Il faut bien voir les choses en face, au bout d'un moment.

Karin, Sakura, Konan, Ino, moi…

On a aimé, et c'est ce qui nous a perdus.

On est tous foutus.

On ne s'en sortira plus.

_This is the way that we love, like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life, but not together…_

La nuit commence. La vie reprend.

La mienne, surtout. Ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi.

Enfin.

Sakura est au pieu avec un connard. Elle le baisera, le brisera, puis le jettera sans remord.

Elle a été à bonne école.

Sakura, c'est ma deuxième Princesse.

La seconde que j'ai rencontrée, et la plus jeune d'entre nous.

Elle a dix-huit ans à peine, elle va sérieusement à la fac. Pas comme moi, ça fait trois mois que j'y ai pas foutu les pieds.

Sakura a des rêves plein la tête, encore. Elle aime encore des gens, parfois. Son amour est inconditionnel, et sa haine redoutable.

Elle m'aime, mais si je me perds un peu trop, elle est capable de me ressusciter pour me foutre une raclée.

Elle aime Konan, mais si elle commence à se camer, elle lui foutra une sacrée branlée.

Elle aime Karin, mais si elle laisse ses souvenirs l'emporter, elle va encore pleurer.

Elle aime Ino, mais si elle s'effondre encore, elle l'obligera à se lever.

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind_

_Can't get no rest, keep walkin' around…_

Deux heures. Le bar devrait fermer ses portes, mais on est des habitués, on nous garde toujours en after.

On est leurs connasses préférées, ils aiment bien nous regarder torturer leurs petits jeunes. Qui sont souvent plus vieux que nous, d'ailleurs, mais qui s'en soucie.

Ici, ce sont tous des paumés.

Des piliers de bar, des drogués.

Konan ne prend pas de saloperies, et boit presque avec modération.

Ino se laisse tenter de temps en temps, elle finit chaque nuit la tête dans les toilettes, aussi.

Karin est une grande débauchée, elle se fournit avec moi, vide ses verres en même temps que moi, ramène quelqu'un tous les soirs, comme moi.

Sakura ne se drogue que très rarement. Si je la vois le faire, je lui fais manger ses dents. Par contre, elle picole autant que moi, ce qui est inquiétant.

Parfois, il y a un homme qui vient boire un coup. Amateur de bière, cynique, misanthrope, connard sur les bords… on s'entend pas mal, mais je dois être bien trop exubérant à son goût.

Sakura prend toujours de ses nouvelles, demande s'il a bien mangé, bien dormi, l'engueule parce que ce n'est jamais le cas, et lui continue de le prendre comme si elle était toujours la gamine de quatorze ans qu'il avait connu.

Peut-être a-t-il raison.

Sakura n'a jamais changé. Elle a empiré, c'est tout.

C'est ainsi qu'elle est, grande, fière, je m'en foutiste, vraiment foutue.

Ça mérite une clope, tiens.

Sakura, c'est une héroïne. Le garde-fou de tout le monde, qui s'assure qu'on ne fasse pas trop de conneries. Pas plus que d'habitude.

Autant vous dire qu'on en fait, des conneries. Mais on finit pas souvent à l'hôpital, c'est le bon côté des choses.

Sakura est une amoureuse de la Beauté, comme nous tous. Sakura a une Muse, mais la Muse s'est barrée depuis longtemps, sans penser à ce que deviendrait l'Artiste.

Sakura, à quatorze ans, était trop grande pour s'entendre avec ceux de son âge. Elle en avait trop vu. Y'avait trop de cons dans son entourage. Les cons, c'est moche.

Alors elle est venue par chez moi, trouver la Beauté.

Je suis écrivain. Nous sommes tous des auteurs, mais celles-ci se sont mises à graviter autour de moi, et nous nous abreuvons de l'Art des quatre autres pour survivre.

Je suis, je pense, passé Maître dans l'Art de l'esthétisme dans la laideur.

Sakura, attirée tel un papillon par une flamme, est venue se calciner à mon venin.

Jusqu'à venir habiter chez moi.

Jusqu'à ce que nous vivions tous ensemble, dans le même appartement.

Sakura est la seule qui puisse considérer ses Muses comme vivantes, et vraiment belles, sans défaut.

Des perles rares.

Des perles dans un Galion, au fond de l'océan. Inattingibles.

Sakura n'avait personne pour apprécier sa valeur, mais je l'ai vue.

Alors j'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, ma Princesse Sakura.

Mais mon étreinte est un flamboyant bûcher dans lequel elle continue de se calciner.

On se protège, et on se porte à bout de bras pour tenir un peu, juste un peu plus longtemps.

C'est comme ça que ça marche, chez nous…

_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep_

_I can think that we just carried on…_

Deux heures et demie, Karin danse avec moi sur le comptoir, lascivement.

Sakura séduit sans envie, Ino boit, Konan rit.

Oh, elle rit encore, même si ce n'est plus son rire d'ange d'il y a si longtemps.

La musique s'achève dans un cri, on prend une pause. Karin me propose un trait, que je prends sur son épaule nue. Elle sait bien que je n'accepte qu'elle n'en prenne que quand j'en prends aussi.

Parce qu'ainsi, je ne peux interdire ce que je fais moi-même, en connerie.

C'était noël, il y a quelques jours.

Bientôt, c'est le nouvel an.

La saison pour faire de la merde, en ce qui me concerne.

Faire de la merde, c'est oublier ce qui fait mal.

S'oublier dans les volutes de fumée, les vapeurs d'alcool, les nuages de poudre… et écrire, pour exorciser les vieux démons.

Telle est notre spécialité.

Karin, c'est une paumée. Comme moi.

Mais nous, on est de niveau supérieur. On pousse dans les pires extrêmes sans sourciller.

Un jour, on en crèvera.

Mais seulement quand on n'aura plus d'histoires à raconter.

Karin, y'a un enculé de première qui a abusé d'elle, une fois. C'était dans les buissons, ça puait, il avait une sale gueule, il lui faisait mal…

Si je savais qui c'était, je l'assassinerais sans le moindre remord. Je lui ferais bouffer ses dents, son foie, ses maracas.

Mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

Elle avait huit ans.

Elle n'était pas une enfant abandonnée, ni mal aimée, non… elle n'était pas normale non plus, mais ça on s'en fiche, on aime bien les gens différents.

Sauf qu'après, ça a empiré.

Sauf qu'elle devient un peu dérangée, elle entend des choses, et elle a peur, la nuit.

Alors elle ramène du monde pour ne pas être seule dans son lit, le soir. Ou alors j'éjecte vite-fait l'intrus, et je passe la nuit dans ses bras.

On n'aime pas dormir dans un lit froid.

On se fait quelques traces, on vide une bouteille, on fume clope sur clope, et on s'endort avec du rock en musique de fond.

On ne couche jamais ensemble. Je suis gay, bordel de merde.

Et je ne touche pas aux Princesses. Pour moi, elles sont sacrées. Gare à celui qui les ferait souffrir, je pourrais bien les venger.

Il y a quelques années, Karin avait une amie dont elle était très proche.

Elle l'aimait, à sa façon.

Mais elle allait mal quand même. Et un jour, ça lui a pété à la gueule.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour-là. Est-ce que cette amie l'a trahie ? Ou est-ce Karin qui l'avait envoyée paître, de peur de l'emporter dans sa chute ?

Aucune idée. C'était peut-être pour d'autres raisons.

Toujours est-il que l'amie a fait la conne, et s'est servie des anciennes confidences pour lui cracher à la gueule. Peut-être parce qu'elle a eu mal, pour se venger.

Sans doute aussi pour s'amuser.

Mais on s'en fout, maintenant, elle doit s'en mordre les doigts.

Parce qu'on est quatre Princesses pour un grand Seigneur, et qu'elle reste une bouse anonyme.

Sauf pour Karin.

Karin est fatiguée, si fatiguée de lutter… mais Karin es ma Princesse, alors elle se bat encore, et on fonce dans le tas à ses côtés.

Les uns sans les autres, on ne pourrait que nous effondrer… mais nous sommes coriaces.

Quand Karin ne tient plus, elle pleure.

Et dans ses bras, je ne peux que sanglote, moi aussi.

Je me sens minable, quand elle a mal…

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope or love, or glory, happy endings gone forever more…_

Trois shooters et deux rails plus tard, retour sur le comptoir, avec notre billet de vingt roulé en paille bien rangé dans le soutien-gorge de Karin, à côté du briquet et du sachet de coco…

… à moins qu'on se soit servi du billet de vingt pour payer les shooters dégueulasses… je sais plus trop si c'était un cadeau du patron…

Ou peut-être était-ce Ino qui les a commandés, en prévision.

_I feel as if I'm wastin'_

_And I'm wastin' everyday…_

Ino…

Ma quatrième Princesse, et pas la moindre.

De toute façon, il n'y a pas de « moindre », ce sont des Princesses, morbleu ! Et ce sont les miennes, en plus…

Ino a le même âge que Karin, et un peu la même façon d'écrire, si tant est que l'on puisse différencier nos styles littéraires.

Ino cherchait la Perfection, il y a quelques années. Elle courait après des écrans de fumée, et hurlait pour qu'on l'aide à trouver sa place dans ce monde de tarés.

Et elle m'a trouvé, comme une moumoute dans la soupe aux choux. Ma « vision artistique du monde », ma capacité à trouver la Beauté dans la Laideur et l'Imperfection.

Au cœur de mes histoires torturées, elle a trouvé le temple de sa Douleur, le havre de paix où respirer, enfin.

Elle m'a dit que je lui avais ouvert les yeux sur la Laideur du monde, des hommes, et qu'elle a donc tout fait pour ne pas devenir comme eux.

« Les moutons de Panurge »…

Par ma faute, Ino fut frappée de lucidité. Mais par ma faute aussi, elle sut voir la Beauté.

Ino avait eu la folie d'aimer lire, et mes récits sombres, trop réalistes pour les bien-pensants, avaient fait tomber ses œillères.

Et les histoires de Karin avaient fait couler les larmes amères.

Ino n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Les uns après les autres, les membres de sa famille, des bons, des Justes, des écorchés, périrent.

Sa mère était une femme fabuleuse, de ses dires. Un Dame comme on n'en fait plus guère, hélas. Elle sentait l'eau de toilette et la Marlboro froide. C'était une battante comme il n'y en a pas assez.

Puis un jour, elle a cessé de se battre.

Ino pleura beaucoup.

Puis elle cessa de pleurer.

Parce que personne ne serait fort pour elle.

Elle avait huit ans, elle aussi, et savait déjà que le monde lui serait hostile.

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending no hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending…_

Ino était une petite Princesse qui rêvait du Pince charmant.

Bien mal lui en prit, ça n'existe plus depuis cinq-cents ans. En revanche, le grand méchant loup court à chaque coin de trottoir, on en a tout le tour du nombril.

Des saligauds avec une gueule d'ange comme ça devrait pas être permis.

Des petits cons qui ont le sourire de ceux qui mentent tout le temps, et qui se vengent de leur inutilité en brisant des princesses.

Oh, Ino n'était pas stupide. Elle avait juste encore de l'espoir. Elle voulait juste encore croire.

Penser que l'Amour existe.

Oh, il existe, pas de doute. De toutes sortes de façons différentes.

Mais pour lui, c'était juste du cul.

Il a piétiné un cœur éprit sans pitié, sans merci… et Ino n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Mais, finalement, elle a trouvé de quoi lui substituer. Ne plus trop penser à lui.

Ino a aimé une autre princesse, une poupée déchirée.

Sa Nymphe, comme elle le dit.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas assez bien. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter son fardeau en plus du sien.

Elle était déjà trop au fond du trou.

Ino était déjà devenue une Princesse.

Alors elles ont arrêté les frais, et l'amour s'est transformé en haine.

« Je t'aime… moi non plus… »

D'aventure en aventure, ma Princesse Ino s'est trouvé le fâcheux goût de l'autodestruction. Elle se plait dans la haine, se pâme devant la Déchéance, et se meurt en regardant le monde se foutre en l'air.

Ino hait l'Amour avec passion, et voudrait du romantisme.

Ino est Douceur et Fureur. Sourire et Désespoir.

Ino est une Princesse malheureuse, qui en a marre de se battre, mais qui le fait quand même en crachant sur le monde qu'elle aime. Ino est une Princesse de glace qui sourit méchamment et qui ne pleure qu'avec nous.

Ino ne se sacrifierait pour personne, mais fait déjà tout pour nous.

« La vie, c'est avance ou crève… »

Ino n'est pas comme moi. Je ne me bats plus, je me laisse porter par la musique, habiter par mon Art. Je ne vis que dans les pages, les lignes.

Mon esprit est mort, en-dehors de ça.

Irina Nozame est morte il y a bien des années.

Et de ses cendres, Ino est née.

Elle sent l'eau de toilette et la Marlboro froide.

_This is the way that we love, like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life, but not together…_

Trois heures et demie.

Konan se laisse draguer par un connard parce qu'il lui paie des verres sans compter. Il a une tête de cul. Et un parfum de cannelle, caché derrière la vodka.

Sakura roule une pelle au petit con qu'elle embarquera ce soir. Il doit avoir, au bas mot, dix ans de plus qu'elle.

Mais lui aussi paye sans compter.

Ino chancelle. Mais elle continue de vider son verre qui se remplit tout seul.

Elle a baisé un type dans les toilettes, y'a pas un quart d'heure. Elle boira jusqu'au petit matin.

Pour compenser les cachetons ou n'importe quelle saloperie qu'elle viendra piquer au patron dans dix minutes.

Karin, infatigable, ondule encore lascivement à mon côté, un verre à moitié vide à la main, un débile collé à sa croupe divine.

Assis sur un tabouret, je me fais une trace sur le dos de la main.

Et merde.

Finalement, on a payé des verres avec la paille. Tant pis.

Y'a un gamin qui m'ouvre le braguette pour me tailler une pipe. On s'en fout, on est en after, tout le monde est en rut.

D'ailleurs, si on a envie de pisser, on est dans la mouise. Sakura vient d'embarquer le petit con aux toilettes.

Elle est d'humeur violente, ce soir. Ça va pas durer deux heures avant qu'elle le fasse jouir.

Ça va pas durer trente secondes avant qu'elle commence à lui faire mal, aussi.

Sakura aime frapper, insulter, mordre, griffer les hommes, quand elle est d'humeur de chien. Ils en chialent à chaque fois. Ils doivent pas avoir l'habitude des salopes belliqueuses, les pauvres.

_I feel as if I'm wastin'…_

_Little bit of love…_

Bon, apparemment elle le ramènera pas ce soir, le pauvre garçon. Elle s'en trouvera un autre sur le chemin à traiter avec plus d'égards, quand elle se sera défoulée.

Pas trop, les égards, hein…

Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'on va retrouver le barman dans le salon, demain matin. Quand il offre des verres à Ino toute la soirée, ça signifie qu'ils ont envie de s'amuser. Ça leur arrive, de temps en temps.

C'est son seul régulier.

_And I'm wastin' everyday…_

Moi aussi, j'ai aimé.

C'était… il y a presque dix ans.

J'avais treize ans, lui quatorze, presque quinze. Il était beau. Les traits exotiques. Les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'hiver.

C'était un artiste. Il dessinait bien. Il aimait écrire, de temps en temps, mais je n'ai jamais rien lu de lui.

Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé sa Muse.

Moi.

C'était l'hiver. Il faisait froid. Il y avait de la neige, nous étions en montagne, c'était les vacances.

Un amour pour Noël, quel beau cadeau.

Empoisonné, le cadeau.

Surtout quand y'a de la neige sur le route, et qu'un mec au volant d'un bagnole pourrie a picolé à l'occasion du réveillon.

C'était pas un ange. Il avait son lot de connerie.

Il aimait les filles, puis il m'a aimé moi. Faut croire que ça lui a pas plus porté chance qu'aux autres.

Y'a eu celui qui m'a dépucelé quand j'avais quinze ans. Il est devenu cinglé, il me harcelait, me traitait d'alcoolique quand je prenais l'apéro, de junky quand je grillais une cigarette, de tapin quand je discutais avec des inconnus à la terrasse d'un café.

Y'a eu celui qui a eu le béguin d'une semaine. Il a flashé, est sorti avec moi, m'a jeté, est devenu mon grand-frère, m'a sauvé la vie, puis c'est barré en disant que c'était trop tard, qu'il m'avait trop aimé.

Y'a eu celui qui a vécu avec moi, mes premières années d'étudiant. Il m'a vu, un soir, on était torchés comme pas permit, on s'est mutuellement violés sur le comptoir, on ne s'est plus quitté, il disait toujours qu'il m'aimait…

Oh, je l'aimais, lui.

Pas comme le mec qui m'a dépucelé. Pas comme mon grand-frère. Non, je l'ai aimé… mais je ne pouvais pas faire ma vie avec lui.

J'aurais voulu, oui… j'aurais voulu l'aimer comme il le méritait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tourner la page. Tout lui donner.

Mais rien ne m'appartient. Je suis habité.

Par l'Art.

Aucun homme ne peut aimer qui que ce soit comme un artiste aime sa Muse.

Ma Muse…

J'avais été la sienne, de son vivant. Il m'avait supplié d'écrire notre histoire, de faire de nous des héros de guerre dans une histoire d'amour épique.

Je l'ai fait.

Mille fois, je l'ai fait.

Et je continue encore.

J'avais été sa Muse de son vivant.

Il est devenu la mienne dans la mort.

J'écris notre histoire, encore et encore.

Mais y'a jamais de happy-end.

« Et ils moururent, sans avoir eu le droit d'être heureux… »

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending no hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending…_

Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il a fini par partir.

Je ne m'occupais pas assez de lui, toujours le nez dans mes pages, mes lignes. J'écrivais sans fin, sans arrêt, jusqu'à m'écrouler de fatigue.

Je pleurais, je picolais, je faisais de la merde.

J'étais heureux, dans ses bras.

Mais le bonheur, c'est pas fait pour moi.

Un corps sans âme ne peut pas aimer assez fort.

Mon âme est perdue, quelque part, dans mes toiles, mes romans.

Quelque part, dans un regard bleu qui aura quinze ans éternellement.

Je ne l'ai pas aimé comme il le méritait. Comme un petit con avait préféré sa came à Konan, je lui avais préféré mon Art.

Ma Muse éternelle.

Il en sera toujours ainsi.

Alors on n'est qu'une bande de connasses dans un lit vide, et des draps froids.

On boit, on tape, on invite.

On séduit.

Pour se sentir moins seul, la nuit.

_This is the way that we love, like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life, but not together…_

Huit heures du matin.

L'after est finie.

Finalement, moi aussi, j'ai baisé dans les chiottes. Pauvre gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a prit.

Ino a dégobillé il y a une heure.

Sakura a consommé trois hommes, et branché une nana pour la prochaine fois. Elle est douce avec les nanas.

Karin et moi avons consommé deux grammes, et trois bouteilles de whisky.

Konan est un peu torchée, elle a laissé le dragueur lui faire un truc sous la table, on veut pas savoir quoi.

On va aller au marché couvert. Regarder les gens aller au boulot en les narguant avec notre entrecôte de huit heures et demie.

Ensuite, on va aller se coucher. A cinq dans le même lit.

A moins qu'on trouve quelqu'un en chemin, mais c'est plus tellement l'heure.

Le barman finira dans le salon demain. Cette nuit, Ino n'avait pas envie.

Il nous paye l'entrecôte quand même. On se reverra ce soir.

On lui ramènera les proies qu'on aura croisé à l'apéro.

J'ai mal au crâne.

Si je prends un seul rail de plus, mon nez va pisser le sang. Je crois que j'en ai pris plus que Karin.

C'est pas de la super qualité non plus.

Ino se prend quand même un verre de rouge. Allons-y pour le rouge.

Un de plus ou de moins… de toute façon, j'ai le palais anesthésié par le whisky.

Quatre Princesses divines pour un grand Seigneur.

Les cinq doigts de la main.

Les cinq auteurs qui vous zigouillent le cerveau avec leurs best-sellers sordides.

Nous sommes jeunes. Presque riches. Nous sommes beaux.

Nous sommes différents de vous.

Nous sommes les artistes paumés d'une génération désillusionnée.

Nous sommes conscients de la Laideur.

Nous voyons le Beau partout.

Nous avons tout perdu. Et le monde à gagner.

Osez dire devant nous que les enfants ne savent pas aimer véritablement.

Osez seulement prétendre que les Princesses sont parfaites, que la vie est belle comme un conte de fées.

Les contes de fées sont cruels.

Les Princesses sont des pimbêches masochistes et sadiques.

Les Princes sont des loups à gueule d'ange.

Les Muses meurent ou s'enfuient.

Y'a jamais eu de happy-end, dans la vraie vie…

_._

_._

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending no hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_._

_._

_._

**_...oO°OoOwarioO°Oo..._**

_._

_._


End file.
